Past Help
by SIDELINE311
Summary: Rated T. For future language and situations. A person from Emily’s past puts a rift in the present. Leading her to what could be her final standoff. You don't think I'm going to kill off a major character do you? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am writing this because of my Standoff withdraws. It's going to be, well I hope somewhat lengthy. I have two more ideas for Standoff fan fiction after this one. Therefore, I will keep my needs at bay. Hopefully these will help someone else.

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: (I am basing my facts about Emily's facts off the fox standoff web site.) A person from Emily's past puts a rift in the present. Leading her to a very personal standoff. Very M&E.

"Past Help"

Emily is sitting at her desk, her back to Matt. He had his legs propped up on the edge of his desk. He was reading over a file making

notes in it. She was flipping through another one. Silence seemed to be everywhere as they where the only ones in the bullpen.

"So, their still not talking to each other?" Cheryl asked looking out her office window at her two negotiators.

"Not since the argument at the scene." Frank said causing

Cheryl to turn to him. Standing next to him was Duff and Lia. Cheryl noticed the small smile on Frank's face.

"Something else Frank?"

"Yeah, with all due respect, let them go home; their have make-up sex and be back tomorrow happy as usual." Frank crossed his arms in front of him.

This got a chuckle out of Duff and Lia.

"I don't know man they where going at it pretty good in that van." Duff said adding on to the bashing.

"Could this situation been resolved with out tactical?" Cheryl asked.

"All situations could be used with or without tactical." Lia said.

"That's a matter of opinion, in this case, they had him, but they stopped." Frank said to Cheryl.

"Why do you ask ma'am?" Duff asked his hands folded behind his back.

"If it could have been talked down quietly, instead of sending in tactical then they are breaking their promise of not letting their relationship interfere with their job."

"If it is?" Frank asked.

"Then one of them has to go." Cheryl said looking back at him.

"Well then it's my belief that they couldn't find any way around talking him out quietly so they gave my team a go." Frank said defensively.

"Yeah, they where arguing over procedure not each other." Lia added in their defense.

"I know but I have to look into this." Cheryl said disappointed.

"Their good together." Frank said moving to stand next to Cheryl.

"I know."

"I don't think they are going to be fighting much longer." Duff said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Look." Duff said pointing to them.

Matt was sliding over a note to Emily.

Emily was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She had been fuming for hours. Only one man could make her like this: Matt

Flannery. It all started during a negotiation of a Marine Sgt. who had just gotten back from Iraq. He found his wife in bed with some

other guy. He had already shot the other guy. To Matt he thought that this made him un-negotiable, tactical had a good shot to immobilize

him, without killing. Emily was mad at Matt for giving up so easily. Matt said that she was too close to this because her brother was in the

military. She said it had nothing to do with it. They had shut off their comm's and argued for several minutes. During one of the seconds

that they where just starring at each other and not yelling, Matt turned on his comm. and ordered tactical to go. Emily slapped him. Matt

stood their stunned. Cheryl and Lia who where just joined by Frank and Duff, watched Emily take off out of the CNU mobile van and

head to her Jeep. She left fast. Matt jumped out of the van looking around.

"Where did Emily go?" He asked no one in particular.

Cheryl pointed to the taillights in the distance.

"Damn it." Matt said running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Frank saw the red mark on his cheek.

"Did she slap you Flannery?"

"Yeah, but I deserved it." Matt then ran to his car and left following Emily's example.

Cheryl had waited several minutes before calling them both and ordering them to go to the office and start writing their reports. She

needed them to work this out. This is where they had been since their arrival, slowly filling out their paperwork. Emily looked down at the

note before unfolding it and rubbing the crease out. She looked at Matt's crisp handwriting. "EMILY, I'M SORRY. I SHOULD NOT

HAVE SAID THOSE THINGS. YOU WHERE RIGHT. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. I'M NOT READY TO GIVE UP ON US. –

MATT." Emily smiled at his note. She pushed off the side of her desk and rolled back to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." He reached a hand up and cupped her face.

"I'm also sorry for slapping you." She said bring her chin up to rest on his shoulder, instead of the side of her face. She had started to

place her arms around his waist.

"Yeah that hurt, I was thinking of filing an abuse report." He said trying to make her feel better.

It worked because she laughed at his remark.

"You know their watching us?" She asked looking down.

"They've been talking about us for awhile."

"Well maybe we could give them a show?" She asked her hands coming further around his waist.

"I think where already in enough trouble I doubt fraternizing in front of them is going to make it better."

"Then lets get out of here." She said in his ear.

"Quickly." He whispered at her.

"Okay." She quickly rolled back and started organizing papers on her desk for tomorrow morning.

Matt was sliding his coat on when Cheryl approached them.

"Matt, Emily good job today."

"Thanks." Matt said looking at Duff, Frank, and Lia following behind her.

"So you guys going out for drinks?" Matt asked. Frank looked between Duff, Lia and Cheryl.

"Why not you guys coming?" Frank asked looking towards Emily and Matt.

"Yeah drinks sound good." Emily said.

"Agent Lehman." A man dressed in an FBI shirt on approached them.

"Yes?" "I was told to give this to you." He handed her a small box with a note attached to it.

"Thanks." He nods and walks away. Emily opens the box. Inside is a small pendent.

"Wait!" The agent turns.

"Who told you to give this to me?"

"Sorry, he was in the parking garage, he left after he gave it to me." Emily nodded at his response.

Emily picked up the note and opened it.

"What, Flannery sending you gifts?" Frank asked jokingly.

"Wasn't me, which makes me a little jealous, who's sending you gifts?" Matt asked.

Emily looked at the note it was typed. "Emily, call (544)677-0122 when you get my message. -Graham. Matt saw how freaked Emily

looked.

"Em, what is it?" She handed him the letter, and pulled out the pendent out of the box. It was a Saint Christopher.

"Who's Graham?" Matt asked trying not to sound mad.

"He's dead." Was all Emily could muster out.

"A dead guy is sending you gifts?" Duff asked looking at her.

"Lia, I want you to trace this number when I call it." Emily said switching quickly to professional mode. Lia nods

and sits in Matt's chair. Bringing up a screen, she types some stuff in.

"Ok, dial when you're ready."

"Emily what's going on?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Emily said putting her phone on speaker as she dialed the number.

"Emily, that was fast."

The voice on the other end said to her.

"You're not Graham."

"No I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"Well if you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." He hung up. Emily starred at the phone.

Matt turns Emily's chair around and squats in front of it.

"Em, what's going on? Who was that?" Matt asked placing his hands on her thighs.

"Graham, he, well he was my first partner in the bureau and I guess you can say that he recruited me and taught me everything I know about negotiating. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"You said he died?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, when I was in the Phoenix office, he was shot by an HT; it took him a while to die, so I was there with him. We where pinned down, the paramedics couldn't get to him or me."

"Did you get hit?" Duff asked.

"Yeah, I took one to the leg, trying to pull Graham behind some cover after he got hit."

"So you have no idea who that was?" Cheryl asked.

"No."

"Could it been the HT?" Matt asked her, his hands no longer on her thighs but they covered hers.

"I think he's still in prison."

"Name." Lia asked spinning the chair back around to the keyboard.

"Henry Ryans." Lia starts typing on the keyboard.

"What happened, exactly Emily?" Cheryl asked pulling up a chair.

"Henry Ryans is out on parole." Lia said looking from Henry's mug shot go Emily.

"He killed a Fed, two locals, and wounded several others and he gets parole?" Emily asked her voice rising.

"Apparently he's a model prisoner, and the warden even put in a good word for him."

"He's still in Phoenix penitentiary right?"

"No he was transferred to LA county lock up about almost two years ago, when his lawyer protested that he was getting treated unfairly by the guards and warden down there."

"So he's here in LA." Matt repeated.

"It didn't sound like him over the phone." Emily said running the conversation through in her mind.

"His voice could have changed in a couple of years." Frank said trying to make sense of things.

"Emily I want to know what's going on." Cheryl repeated from earlier. Matt moved from in front of Emily to a chair next to her.

"Like I said Graham recruited me. He heard me give a speech in my social psychology class over human behavior in

stressful situations. He talked to me after class and told me that he had a career picked out for me if I wanted it. A couple of years later I

was out of the FBI academy and I was in Phoenix office working for the CNU. Graham was a veteran he knew everything. He had been

in every situation. He taught me everything. A couple of months before I came to LA, we where sent to a situation. It was a domestic

dispute gone bad. Henry Ryans had his wife, baby boy, sister-in-law, her husband, and their two kid's hostage. It went on for three

hours. Until Henry killed his sister-in-law, he shot her in front of her family right in the back of the head. He shoved her body out the front

door. Then started to shoot up everything outside cars, houses next to him. That's when Graham and everyone else were hit."

"Where you got hit?" Matt asked quietly.

"Yeah, tactical couldn't get a good shot on him. After Graham was hit, he told me to take over, the situation wasn't over, there where still

hostages. I talked Henry into surrender. By the time I got back to Graham, he was nearly gone. The medics where working on him with

no luck. One of them handed me his pendent, and said that he wanted me to know that I had what it takes to do this job, and that I was

meant for it. He didn't make it to the ambulance. I spent three months in the hospital before I requested a transfer to the LA office. A couple of months after that..." She gestured to Matt.

"We met here." He finished.

"Is there anyone that comes to mind as to who is pretending to be Graham?" Cheryl asked.

"No."

"Who knew what this pendent meant to you?" Matt asked.

"That's the thing; this is not Graham's pendent."

"It's not?" Duff asked.

"No." She reached in a draw in her desk and pulled out a small leather pouch. She opened it and poured the contents into her hand.

There was a tiny pendent. Dried blood covered the detail inside.

"You never cleaned it?" Frank asked looking at it in her hand.

"I haven't taken it out of here since I put it in here during his funeral." She said quickly putting it back in its pouch.

"I use to carry it around, it reminded me of him, when ever I couldn't find a way out of a situation, I would always ask myself what would

he done, Graham was my mentor." She finished.

"So, I guess if he hadn't of died you wouldn't of have been here, at the LA office would you?" Lia asked shyly.

"No, I wouldn't." Emily said turning her head to make eye contact with Matt.

"If you would have asked me two years ago if I could go back and save him I would, but now, I'm happy where I'm at." She said

never taking her eyes off Matt. He gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm glad too." He replied.

"Not to interfere with the hugging part but we still have to find out who this guy is?" Cheryl said.

"I think that I have an idea." Lia answered her.

"It's there an uh oh, from someone?" Frank asked trying to figure out what Lia was up to.

Hope you liked it. Please R&R and again like my first fic. my emotional stable level is down especially because there is no new Standoff tonight, so good reviews by the way I don't have a beta, to stubbron to get one, well no ones really offered. Later. S.L


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter two enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: Same as before I don't own anything.

Look to chapter one for summary. I hope to have another chapter up this weekend.

"Well we didn't get a good trace on the guy but we at least got a general area." Lia said typing several things into the computer.

"So get a list in that area." Cheryl said trying to catch on to the specialist's idea.

"That's not exactly right, when I say area I mean about 9 square miles, so what I'll do is run a list of anyone who knows Emily and Graham and put it in we should have a list in a couple of minutes; Emily I'm going to need some information about Graham."

"Okay."

"Last Name?" Lia asked.

"McMillan."

"And he worked at the Phoenix field office?"

"Yeah for about 8 years."

"Okay did he every work at the LA branch?"

"I think he was here for a year doing a CNU training session."

"And our list is...possible of 6 people."

"Print it out." Matt said standing next to the printer. He grabbed the piece of paper.

"Ok, Andrew Shane, Matt Flannery."

"Wait your on the list?" Frank asked.

"It gave a list of people with any connection to Emily or Graham." Lia defended.

"Maria McMillan, Henry Ryans, Cheryl Carrera, Tony McMillan, and Nick Vargas." "Well we know that it's not Flannery or me." Cheryl said looking over Lia's shoulder at the computer.

"Anyone on the list look good for this Lehman?" Duff asked.

"Tony McMillan, Graham's son, he was mad at me for not having his fathers back." "What about Maria?" Matt asked.

"That's Graham's ex-wife; she didn't even show up to the funeral."

"She hated him that much?" Lia asked Emily surprised.

"Yeah, but these names Andrew Shane and Nick Vargas, I don't know who they are." "According to my search they went through the same CNU training class that you did." Lia reported to her.

"Yeah the last names sound familiar." Emily said looking at the list with Matt.

"Well, they are currently working with LAPD as negotiators."

"Ok Lia pull up Shane, Vargas, and Tony McMillan's file, everything we you can find on them." Cheryl told Lia

"What about Henry?" Emily asked.

"I thought you said it didn't sound like him?" Frank said.

"I know but we should still talk to him."

"Ok then Lia your with Duff and Frank."

"I am?" Lia asked Cheryl surprised.

"Yeah, you guys got Nick Vargas and Andrew Shane, Emily, Matt, and I will take Henry and Tony."

"You want to go question them?" Frank asked.

"Yeah I figured that we could do some leg work." Cheryl said looking at him.

"Fine by me."

"Can we still wear our tactical gear?" Duff asked. Cheryl ignoring him, taking the info sheets from Lia.

"You want us to bring them in?" Frank asked her.

"Yeah." Cheryl said handing Tony McMillan's and Henry Ryans's file to Matt and Emily. They all started to get their stuff together. Lia just sat there.

"Come on Mathers it will be fun." Frank said,

"Fun has nothing to do with it." She told him.

Frank felt comfortable outside of his tactical gear. It was a nice sunny day in LA and he was wearing Jeans and a tee. Looking over to the passenger seat sat a very nervous Lia.

"Mathers loosen up ok, where going to the LAPD station, not a perp's house."

"I know I just wish I had my computer."

"You're an agent Lia; this should be natural, besides you got me and Frank here to back you up." Duff said from the back seat. Frank watched her blush at the comment.

"Duff you sly dog, she likes you." He thought pulling up the front of the station. Sitting behind the front desk was a skinny kid. This guy was smaller than Lia; he looked like he could barely hold up his gun belt. Duff looked at him weirdly.

"FBI we need to speak with Andrew Shane and Nick Vargas." Frank said showing his badge.

"Uh, hold on I'll check and see if there still here." The kid picked up the phone and looking down a list, he dialed a quick four-digit number.

"Uh, Detective Shane there are some FBI agents here to see you and Detective Vargas….yes sir." He hung up the phone.

"There be up in a minute." The kid said looking Frank up and down as if he was a scary monster.

Matt didn't have a problem with hotels. He and Emily use to meet in them all the time. They loved the secrecy and rush of it. However, it was better in his or her apartment. This hotel didn't even deserve the name. The halls where filled with puke green wallpaper that smelt like puke. He was reminded of that movie with the state troopers and the kid licking the window. "The snozberries taste like snozberries." He and Emily had rented it one night. They laughed so hard at that movie. They came up to a door with the dirt brown paint. The gold letters, well what was left of the fake gold paint, read F14. This is where the attendant downstairs confirmed where Ryans was staying. He looked at Emily who like Cheryl already had her gun drawn. He pulled his out. He watched Emily knock on the door lightly. She then placed her hand over the peephole, and idea he never would have thought of, this would force Henry to open the door. Sure enough, the door clicked open, and a man in his late forties answered. His hair on top was long gone leaving the ring of hair around the side. His blue eyes opened in fear when he saw Emily standing there gun in his face.

"Mind if we come in Henry?"

"No." He squeaked. Slapping on hand on his shoulder she pushed forward causing him to walk backwards through the tiny hallway that split to the bathroom, and the living/bedroom. Emily shoved him down on the bed.

"Have a seat Henry."

"Agent Lehman what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Was it because I got out?"

"You got any weapons Henry?" Cheryl asked opening draws to the T.V. stand/ dresser. "No, nothing, well there's a knife in my pant pocket." He said lifting his arm to show the knife clip on the outside his pant pocket. Matt reached forward and snatched it up.

"You got a problem with Agent Lehman Henry?" He asked looking around the room again.

"No, no I don't I have no problem, she helped me, I made a mistake."

"Several mistakes Henry, you killed four people in a day, two where officers of the law, an FBI agent, and an innocent woman."

"I know and I've apologized for it." Matt looked at Emily, she looked like she was about to charge Henry and shoot him like she shot Felix in Mexico.

"This place is well clean isn't the word, but there's nothing here." Cheryl said finally holstering her gun. Emily leaned down face-to-face with Henry.

"If this is you messing with me Henry it will be the last thing that you ever do, you got me?" Emily told him in a clam but sharp voice. Henry looked like he was about to whiz himself. He just nodded. Emily stood up, holstered her gun, and walked out. Cheryl and Matt had to jog just to catch up to her going down the stairs.

"I thought we where going to take him with us?" Matt asked Cheryl who just looked at Emily. "It's not him."

"How can you tell?" Cheryl asked.

"Did you see where he's staying, the man has no brains, and he's not smart enough to pull something like this off." Emily shoved open the door to the outside. Once she stepped out, she felt better. She took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves it wasn't working.

"Damn Emily I didn't know you could be so mean." Cheryl said stepping out into the sunlight behind her.

"I can." Cheryl jumped in the driver seat of their vehicle. Matt grabbed Emily gently by the arm.

"You know up there, you playing bad cop… that was kind of hot." Matt said trying to calm her down. He could feel her arm shaking; it slowed after he said that. She looked at him and turned to get in the car. As Matt opened her door for her she reached around and pinch his ass, with Cheryl right there he couldn't say anything. He quickly tried to wipe the stun look off his face when he got in to sit next to Cheryl.

Duff heard Frank blow out another breath of air. He was trying to keep calm while waiting for the detectives to show up. So was he but when someone says their coming out, their coming out now, not 30 minutes later. Frank finally stood but didn't get a chance to approach the scared kid with a badge behind the desk because two guys approached them. One was a dark skinned Mexican; he looked like Duff only older. There was a long scar from his left ear, down around his neck. The other was an older white guy with long black hair that he kept tied back. Duff thought he looked like one of those hippies or bikers, he really couldn't tell. The white guy offered his hand to Frank. "I'm detective Shane, this is Detective Vargas, sorry to keep you waiting Agent...?" "Rogers, this is Agent Gonzalez, and Agent Mathers, we need you to come with us." "Look around Agent we have work to do we can't just sit around like you bureau guys do." Vargas said with his thick Mexican accent.

"Look you two are wanted in question of a package sent to an FBI agent either you come with us quietly or I'll let my two tactical friends help you." Lia said standing in front of Duff and Frank with her arms crossed. Shane looked over to Vargas.

"Alright, fine." Shane said throwing his hands in the air in surrender. Lia turned to Duff and Frank with a huge smile on her face.

"Nice." Duff said taking up the rear behind the two detectives.

Shorter than the first but I'm trying to space everything out. Hope you guys like it. Oh and I will answer any questions that you guys bring up in your reviews later in the story. SO keep up with the nice reviews. Later S.L. Oh if anyone wants to volunteer for my beta I would love it. Send me a personal email to my address, don't put it in your review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER!!!!! Hope you guys like it don't forget to click the button at the bottom and make me happy….

Emily watched through the interrogation mirror at Detective Nick Vargas. Now that she saw his face, she remembered him and Andrew Shane. They where really into the bureau. They where the hard-core agents-in-training. Vargas sat back comfortably in the chair. Emily watched him as is if starring would be the only way to talk. Since the note arrived, she kept flashing back to that day Graham died. The blood slowly draining out of him, his gasping for breath as he tried to talk to her. It was the look in his eyes that haunted her to this day. He knew he was going to die, his eyes hollowing out with every dying breath. As Emily leaned against the desk in the observation room, her hand consciously moved down to her knee, the scar now barely visible. She remembered after one of the first times that her and Matt where together he noticed it. He asked her what it was from, she told him it was a battle scar. He said that chicks with scars where hot. She couldn't help but smile even at the memory. The door opening to her right brought her out. She stood up. Matt walked in slowly.

"Hey." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, are they clean?" She asked him slowly inching towards him.

"As far as Lia could tell their cells, home phones, work phones, all cleaned. They barely even remember you from the classes."

"Yeah same here."

"So who looks good then?" He asked her.

"Tony, but he's still missing."

"Well where put some agents on his house." She nods at his suggestion.

"Sorry again for the confusions detectives." Cheryl said handing them back their weapons.

"That's ok, even we make mistakes sometimes." Detective Shane said holstering his weapon. He and Vargas got on the elevator seconds later.

"Ma'ma the police chief is on line three for you?" Lia said to Cheryl.

"You guys wait here." She said walking into her office and shutting the door. Matt turned his chair to face Emily and found her looking out the window. He got up and approached her. He knew that she didn't want to talk. So instead of pushing he stood next to her in hope that being there was enough. Cheryl was on the phone for 10 more minutes. When she finally came out, she looked frustrated.

"So what did he say?" Matt asked.

"He said that the next time we bring in two of his best detectives that they better be covered in blood, yelling that they did it, with it all caught on video tape."

"Harsh guy." Lia said.

"So now what, we still got some weirdo out there messing with Lehman." Frank said his arms crossed in front of him.

"There's nothing else that we can do, if he calls again where try to keep him on the line longer to get some more information out of him." Cheryl said. Everyone looked between each other.

"Until then I suggest that everyone go home and get some sleep, I assume that Matt with be with you Emily in case something happens?" Cheryl asked the two negotiators.

"Yeah, come on Em." Matt said picking up her jacket. The phone at her desk ringing stopped all action.

"Lia…" Emily started to say.

"I'm on it." Lia dashed for the nearest computer. Emily looked at her, as soon as she nodded that everything was recording Emily picked up.

"This is agent Lehman."

"I think that we have gotten past formal greetings don't you Emily?"

"I don't know I don't even know your name."

"You'll know it soon enough, but for now you can call me Graham." Emily looked hurt at the comment.

"Ok, Graham, what do you want?"

"Revenge."

"On who?" She asked.

"The person who killed him."

"The person who killed Graham?" She asked the voice over the phone.

"Yes, Henry Ryans is walking around breathing after what he did, I don't think he should, do you?"

"No, I don't but that decisions not up to me, it's up to the courts."

"Oh, Emily our court system doesn't matter any more. However, I am so glad that you agree about Henry. How about you Henry? Don't you agree?" There were several noises in the background.

"Help me! There going to kill me!" Henry screamed. His screams where muffled.

"I only wish that you could see Emily, see him suffer."

"That depends." Emily said everyone looking at her in surprise.

"On what?"

"Are you really doing it for Graham, or because you want some type of revenge."

"I was thinking maybe for both? Graham deserves the restitution, and someone has to pay for those killings."

"If that's your reason then I don't want to listen." Emily said reaching over she hung up the phone.

"Emily what the hell are you doing?" Cheryl asked.

"Lia got an address on trace." Emily said looking over at the specialist.

"You did?" Duff asked walking closer to her.

"Yeah it's at the Court Jester Motel room F14."

"That was Ryans room, he hasn't moved him." Matt said.

"And he won't." Emily replied taking off towards the Elevator.

Emily had her gun drawn the moment she jumped out of the car. Running past the strange smelling man behind the counter she hit the stairs two at a time. Behind her were Matt, Cheryl, and Frank. Duff and Lia stayed at the office to try to decipher the voice. He was using one of those voice boxes. Emily carefully made her way to the door marked F14. The door was cracked open. Using her foot, she slowly pushed it open. Bringing her gun around in front of her, she swung it around to check the bathroom.

"Clear." She herd Matt announce behind her. Emily eyes where immediately drawn to the bed. Sprawled out eagle style was Henry Ryans. His arms and legs attached to the bed by rope. His shirt was cut open and there was a long knife mark from his belly button to his throat. It wasn't deep to see any internals but blood had flowed down his sides covering the bed. Some had even dripped onto the floor. His mouth was taped shut, his eyes wide open. Emily took one look and knew that Henry Ryans was dead.

"Oh, Shit." Frank said lowering his gun. Emily's eyes searched the room for something else. Then through the blood on Henry, she noticed in the cut along his stomach showed white. There was paper sticking out of him. Carefully not to step in the tiny puddles of blood she leaned down.

"What is it?" Cheryl asked coming to stand next to her.

"There's something in him, it looks like paper."

"Paper?" Matt asked going around to the other side of the bed for a closer look.

"We need to get that out." Emily said to no one in particular.

"We'll wait for our forensic team." Cheryl said getting her phone out and stepping into the hall. Emily looked around and found a towel lying over the chair.

"Lehman what are you doing?"

"Getting the paper out." She said using the towel as a glove, she reached in and carefully pulled the paper out. She realized that it was wrapped in a plastic bag.

"Well at least they used protection." Matt said. Emily wiped off the blood with the towel and opened it up. Dropping the bloodied towel to the ground, she unfolded the note. Typed writing across a piece of white paper read:

"Hang up on me again and this will be you. Don't play my game and I will make sure that it's someone close to you. –Graham." Cheryl walked in to see Emily standing there with the note.

"Emily what did you do?"

"I didn't want to wait for forensics, besides there not going to find anything."

"How do you know?"

"There are dozens of fingerprints and DNA all over this room because it's a hotel, and who ever did this knew what they where doing."

"Maybe so, but they might not be as smart as they think they are, I'll stay here and wait for forensic, why don't the rest of you go back to the office, see if he calls again and tell Lia to call me with an update."

"I'll stay with you." Frank said to Cheryl.

"Okay." Cheryl replied. Matt and Emily made their way back to the car. The start of the drive was silent.

"He's dead because of me." Emily said looking over the letter.

"Henry should have died when he killed those people… Emily I need to ask you something." She looked from the note to him.

"It's about Graham where you two…" He didn't know how to put it but she understood. "He's was twice my age, he had a kid. I looked to the guy like a father figure, a mentor. Matt, don't be jealous you're the only partner I slept with."

"I wasn't jealous, I just didn't know, I mean you talked about the guy like you two had a relationship."

"We did." Matt's head quickly looked over at her.

"A working relationship, like this voice said Graham was teaching me to be his replacement, we where close, but nor he or I wanted anything more than being friends." Matt nodded and focused on the drive. Now that, that conversation was out of the way he wondered what was next.

"So who do you think it is?" Frank asked Cheryl.

"I don't know Emily and Matt have both pissed off enough people."

"And I thought I was bad."

"At the moment our best suspect is McMillan's son Tony, surveillance still checked in on the way here, there is still no sign of him."

"Maybe who ever did this has him too, and where going to find him gutted?"

"Or maybe he's the one that gutted our guy here. Emily said that he was mad at her for not having his dad's back."

"Likely story that you blame the partner." He assessed moving to look out the small window.

"Open that will you? It's starting to smell in here." Cheryl asked. Frank unlocked the window and pulled it up, using the small wood pole that was there he propped the window open.

"Who ever this is, it seems that their end goal is the same." Frank started.

"To probably kill Emily." Cheryl finished.

Lia wished that she could just ask him. Duff sat next to her looking over a file marked Henry Ryans. She could smell his cologne. It was that new Axe. It was driving her mad. "No." She told herself. She had work to do.

"No what?"

"What?" She looked at him.

"You just said no."

"Oh, this search just isn't working."

"Yeah, it started out pointless, this guy is good." He looked her up and down. What was that that Frank said to him "Be brave and just ask her."

"Hey um, Matt and Emily work good together don't you think?"

"Yeah, their the best negotiators that we have." She replied stopping her work to give him her full attention.

"Well, I was just…"

Matt entered the bullpen first.

"Where are Lia and Duff?" Emily asked coming up from behind him.

"I don't know maybe the computer lab?" They quickly made their way down to the door. Opening it fast they where taken back by the sight. Lia was straddling Duff; making out. Matt cleared his throat. It was like watching two teenagers caught in the broom closet at school. Lia jumped back in her chair. There was a zipping noise coming from Duff. "How's the voice analysis coming?" Emily asked.

"We couldn't get anything." Lia reported. Duff looked back at Matt. Matt made a jester around his lips. Duff used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and came back with lipstick. His used his shirtsleeve to wipe it off. Looking back over to Matt for approval, who gave him a thumb up.

"What did you guys find at the hotel?" Duff asked.

"Henry dead. There was a note inside. Can you match paper to the first one?" Emily asked Lia.

"I can try but papers a weird thing to match." Emily handed Lia the note.

"When you say inside?" Duff asked

"The letter was inside of Henry, who was cut open." Matt finished. Lia looked at the note in her hands as if it was the plague.

"It was in a plastic bag for protection," Emily assured her.

"Frank and Cheryl are waiting at the scene for forensics." Emily ended before anyone of the two could ask. Lia scanned the note and brought both up on the computer.

"It's both recycled paper, wait… It was printed off the same printer."

"How can you tell?" Matt asked.

"The backs, there is the same printer mark. Look. On the first letter it's down at the bottom a small ink smear where the cartage was dragging back and the paper came out and its here again on the second one." She showed on the computer screen.

"Great we find the man with a messed up printer and we got our psycho." Matt said sarcastically but not to be mean.

"It's more than what we had earlier." Duff said. Lia looked at him smiling. Emily felt her phone vibrate on her hip. She quickly picked it up.

"Lehman… Yeah… ok..." She hangs up. "That was Cheryl she and Frank are on their way back."

"Forensics?" Matt asked

"Nothing." Emily said disappointed

"So now what do we do?" Lia asked looking from Matt to Emily for an answer

-3 days later-

Matt watched Emily sleep. He slowly and gently traced a pattern on her arm, the one that lay over her stomach. The other was holding his. They lay facing each, the same position that they had fallen asleep in. Matt had awoken only a few minutes ago. He loved watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, and beautiful. She didn't have the stressed look he noticed on her yesterday, nor the worried one that he had seen since the whole Graham thing had started. For the last three days, there had been nothing. No phone calls, no letters. Who ever was playing the part of Graham and messing with Emily had not been heard from for three days. For this, the punishment was that Emily didn't sleep well, in fact in the last three days she barely slept at all. Matt smiled at the thought of last night; she had finally passed out at the table of his apartment looking over the notes from Graham's and her cases. He had carried her to bed. She rolled over a couple of minutes later and asked him to promise her that he wouldn't die like Graham that he would be there for her. He did, then he kissed her forehead and watched her slowly drift off. He had slept too, but was awoken every time Emily moved; he wanted to be here for her in case she needed him.

Emily slowly came too. She could feel someone rubbing her arm, she suddenly shivered only to feel someone drag the covers from her hip up to her shoulder, the hand went back to rubbing her arm. She smiled slowly and peaked one eye open.

"Morning." She said to Matt, who returned the smile.

"Afternoon." He replied to her. She quickly sat up

"Afternoon?"

"Yeah it's about 12:45."

"On a Thursday?"

"Yeah."

"We have work why didn't you wake me up." She grabbed for the top of the covers to throw them off but Matt stopped her.

"I called in and told Cheryl that you weren't feeling well and that we would be in later."

"And she said?"

"That I was a lie and she knew that the last couple of days have been hard and that she wanted us to take the day off and she would call if anything they couldn't handle came up." Matt said as he watched Emily's tenseness slowly melt away. She released the covers and laid back.

"Oh." Was all she could reply.

"So I was thinking since we don't have anything to do we could stay in all day have breakfast in bed." As he continued to speak, he was sliding closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mmmmm… Sounds good." She said tilting her head as Matt nibbled at her neck.

"Food first." She said wiggling out of his grasp. He laughed at her as he dipped his head in the crook of her neck.

"Fine, food first." He rolled over and stood up out of bed. Still in his jeans from last night, he quickly stripped tossing his jeans over the chair by the door. Emily looked at him. He smiled.

"What."

"Nothing." She said getting up out of bed. He was wearing the boxers that she had bought him last Christmas they were silk black. She loved how they looked on him, and she had to replace the pair she ripped off him when they had sex in the mustang one time. She was still fully dressed in jeans and a red tank top. She crossed in front of the window when she heard glass break. She felt a pain in her arm and saw Matt diving at her. He tackled her behind a dresser that sat in front of the window. More pain in her shoulder caused her vision blur, as she landed on the side with the pain. The phone started to ring. Matt didn't care all he was worried about was Emily. Slowly inching off her, he looked at her face.

"Em, you ok?" He asked using his finger to remove some hair that was covering her face. She nodded in response. He felt her left arm remove it self from her stomach and grab for her shoulder. He saw red. Blood covered her right arm. There was a tiny hold in it. He freak and quickly reached for the drawer to the dresser next to him, as he did this the recorder to the phone kicked on, he could hear it from where they where.

"I missed on purpose Emily." The voice that had hunted her for four days said before hanging up. Matt heard the machine click over saving the message. He yanked out a t-shirt from the drawer and placed a good amount of pressure on Emily's arm. Matt looked around his eyes landed on the phone on Emily's side of the bed. Decided it was for the best he crawled to it. Snatching it off the cradle, he crawled back over to Emily. She was trying to tie the shirt to her arm using only one. As he hit talk, he heard a noise. It was a whistling noise. He then felt pain spread from his left shoulder up. He dropped the phone and hit the ground grabbing at his shoulder.

"Matt!" Emily yelled as Matt hit the floor. Emily rolled on her stomach using her good arm she crawled on her knees and one good arm over to him. She grabbed the phone and dialed Cheryl; hitting the speakerphone, she laid the phone on the ground next to Matt's head. She then crawled back to the drawer grabbing at another shirt she made her way back to Matt; the phone only rang twice more before Cheryl picked up.

"Carrera."

"Cheryl." Emily coughed out. Using her good arm, she help Matt keep pressure on his shoulder. The position made it hard for him.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, I need an ambulance out to my apartment now."

"What, what is going on?"

"He shot at us."

"Who?"  
"Who ever is pretending to be Graham, listen we are both hit, but Matt is bleeding pretty bad, hurry."

"Where on our way now Emily hold on." Cheryl slammed down the phone and took off out of her office.

"Matt…Matt?" She used her hurt arm and in pain, she grabbed his face. Turing it towards her, she could see his eyes rolling back.

"Matt, stay with me." She jumped at the dial tone on the phone, reaching over to shut it off, the familiar sound of her front door opening made her jump again. He was in the house. Using her good arm Emily crawled up onto the bed, using it to help she moved over to the nightstand on Matt's side. She slowly opens the top and only drawer. Looking down she saw two sets of guns and badges. She reached for the gun closest to her, pulling it out of the holster, she stood with her shaking legs. A floorboard in the next room creaked, she raised her gun. Slowly approaching the door, a wave of dizziness hit her. She felt like she was about to pass out. Looking over at her arm, she saw blood covering the way down to her hand. Blood was dripping off her fingertips hitting the ground in quiet drops. A shadow approached from the living room. Whispers could be heard. Emily noticed that her hand was shaking, and the gun in her hand felt heavy. Using the wall for support, she crept closer to the door. She didn't notice the trail of blood that she was leaving streaking the wall. She heard the whispers grow loader as she approached, they where saying her name.

"_Emily…Emily you killed him, he never should have trusted you..."_

"_Emily…"_

Emily found herself sliding down the wall. The last thing that she thought of was for Matt to be ok. If anything happened to him, it would be her fault.

Someone was calling her name. It wasn't the whispers, they where yelling "Lehman!" She opened her eyes. Frank was looking down at her. "Take it easy your going to be ok." He told her, while placing a hand on her shoulder. Frank herds Emily try to speak but the oxygen mask on her face prevented it. The paramedic finished taping Emily's IV line to her hand. "Sir, we're ready to go." Frank nodded keeping his eyes on Emily. She was groggily looking around. Frank put it together what she was looking for. "Matt's already loaded up in the ambulance; he's going to be fine." He watched her slowly nod. As the paramedics started to roll her away, Emily's good arm reached out and grabbed Franks. She met his eyes.

"We didn't get him, I'm sorry Emily." She released his arm.

Frank watched her be rolled away. Cheryl walked up to him, coming from the bedroom.

"Frank tell me that we found something on this bastard?"

"No brass, but were still looking around the surrounding buildings for where the shot came from."

"We put together what happened?" He asked looking at the pool of blood they found Emily laying in.

"They where in the bedroom, two shots, the first hit Emily, (Frank followed Cheryl into the bedroom) here by the dresser, then Matt by the phone stand, by the blood trail Emily made her way over to Matt called me, then over the bed to the nightstand that held their guns, then down the hall…" Cheryl said frustrated. Frank looked around before heading back out into the living room. He thought back to when Cheryl told him there was a problem. He was on the phone with his daughter Megan.

"Yeah honey we can go to the park…of course you can invite Nikki… Daddy loves you too sweetie, bye." He turned to see the office door he was in bust open.

"Emily just called we have a problem." Cheryl explained the phone call. They where the first to reach Emily's. "Ok Duff start with the office buildings next door." Frank hung up the phone. When they reached Emily's door both had their guns drawn. Frank covered the right, while Cheryl covered the left. What Frank spotted first made his stomach drop. Emily was lying in a small pool of blood.

"Cheryl." Frank snapped. Cheryl saw Emily and quickly made it over to her. Emily was on her stomach, a gun inches from her limp hand. She nodded at Frank when she found a steady pulse. A noise from behind her caused her to rotate on her knee, pulling her gun up; she quickly lowered it when she realized it was Matt. He stood there wearing only black boxers, one arm holding a bloodied shirt to his other shoulder. His entire chest and stomach where covered in blood.

"Emily ok?" He chocked out, he then stumbled forward Frank caught him before he hit the ground. Frank gently laid him down. While applying pressure to Matt's wound, his eyes found Cheryl's they both said the same thing. Find the bastard who did this and take him down.

Ok, I want to apologize for not getting this up sooner, so I hope you can for give me. I made it really good. In this chapter, some of you may catch on to my hints. If you don't that's ok. I am starting on the fourth chapter now so until then enjoy….S.L.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Sorry for the wait, I had writers block, and then I changed some stuff. The wait for Standoff to come back on is making me go crazy. So… Here is the much-anticipated Chapter 4. Chapters 5 is next but enjoy this one….Oh, when the song part comes on its The Fray "Look after you." I know that this song has been over played but its on my windows media player that I listen to while I type and I thought that it fit well, so right at the part that Matt notices the songs change, turn it on (if you have it) and let it play while you read, it you plan it right it will stop when the story says that it ends, I did this and it was very cool...

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Fox does. I don't own the lyrics either.

When he heard the beeping noises he knew what they where. The familiar sound had haunted him since his mom died. The only reason he was struggling to awake was for Emily. He had to make sure that she was ok. He squinted his eyes open; he could tell from the window that it was dark or early morning. He didn't know how long he had been out of it. Voices to his right caused him to turn his head.

"Yeah hunny, daddy will call you later…As soon as he finds out that his friends are ok... I love you too sweetie bye." Frank shut his phone and leaned back in the chair.

"I'm touched." Frank heard a voice say. He sat up and looked at Matt who was now starring back at him. Frank laughed at him.

"I'm you friend?"

"I was talking to my kid, she wouldn't have understood if I said pain in my ass."

"Right." Matt said nodding.

"Well as your friend Frank, tell me how is she?"

Frank leaned forward in the chair.

"She got out of surgery about an hour and a half ago, Cheryl is sitting with her."

"Lia and Duff?"

"Back at the office trying to push forensics to hurry, and looking at some evidence."

"Was there any?"

"Not really, but we're taking what we could get."

A knock on the door revealed a doctor. Frank stood.

"I'll go check in on Lehman and Cheryl." Matt nodded at him raising his good arm in a half wave.

The doctor walked over, he picked up Matt's chart.

"How are you feeling Agent Flannery?"

"Pretty good, what's the damage?"

"The bullet passed straight through your scapula, it managed not to hit anything serious, minimum muscle tissue damage. Give it another day and we'll probably release you."

"Doc, can you tell me about the woman I was brought in with, Agent Emily Lehman?"

The doctor looked through the files he had with him. He pulled one out.

"Since you're listed as her medical proxy, yes I could."

"Wait I'm what?"

"You're listed as her Medical proxy, in case of an emergency you would make all of her decisions; her brother Adam Lehman is listed as next of kin, then you. I talked with your boss Ms. Carrera, and she informed me that her brother was in the military and was deployed, so it comes to you."

"Doc I know what a medical proxy is, I just didn't know that she had me down."

"She changed it about a month and half ago."  
Then it hit Matt, she changed it right after Mexico.

"The bullet went though her arm embedding it self into her side, but it didn't go far it was sticking out of her side when she was brought in. When it passed through her arm it hit her brachial artery, she lost a lot of blood before she was able to get here, so we have her on a blood drip, she'll be sore, but fine in a couple of days."

"Is she awake yet?"

"No, but Ms. Carrera is with her."

"Thank you Doctor." The doctor nodded and slowly walked out.

As soon as the doctor exited, Matt saw Frank talking to him. The doctor nodded to what ever Frank was saying. Matt saw Frank push open his door with a wheelchair in front of him.

"Come lets go visit your girlfriend."

After several minutes of arguing of how to get Matt in the chair, they where finally going to the end of the hall to Emily's room. Matt passed in front of the glass window, he flashed back to looking at his mom through those windows. The door was propped open. Matt noticed Cheryl sitting next to Emily on the far side. Her head was down. Matt finally allowed his eyes to meet Emily's face. She was pale. Nevertheless, she was still beautiful.

"Cheryl…" Matt trailed off just trying to get her attention. Cheryl looked up.

"How is she doing?"

"Still out of it, the doctor says that it's a good sign, it means her body is healing. What about you?"

"Healing. The doctor said that I should be out of here by tomorrow." Matt said motioning Frank to roll him closer to Emily. Now that he was looking, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Emily's red hair was laid out on the pillow, reminding him of the countless times he had run his fingers through it when they where together, or how he would tuck that stray hair behind her ear when she wore it down. This always made her blush; he loved it. The blood that had covered her was washed off. Her right arm that had been hit was lying close to her side. A small pillow propped it up. Thick gauze wrapped around her uncovered arm. An IV decorated her right hand, and a heart monitor was taped around her left pointer finger. Several wires were lost at the top of the hospital gown. He could only guess what those were for. Finally, Frank stopped so he was sitting next to her; he reached a hand out and grasped hers. He almost jerked away at how cold she felt. The monitor was giving a beeping noise. She was alive.

"I'm going to sit here for awhile, why don't you guys go grab something to eat." Matt suggested looking for any excuse to be alone with her.

"We'll be back in 10." Cheryl said standing walking quietly out the door with Frank.

Matt flashed back to a month and a half ago the day after they got back from Mexico. Cheryl had gotten everyone together for a congratulations party at Slones for Emily and him.

'Clink, Clink'

"Can I have your attention please?" Cheryl said lowering the knife; she had used to tap her glass with. Standing on a chair, she looked around the small crowd that had gathered around her feet.

"Now we are here tonight to say congrats to Flannery and Lehman for the capture of Felix Aguila and for saving the life of DEA agent Kyle Fernandez. They managed to cross the Mexican border, survive a standoff, negotiate their way back to the border, and make it back with little damage to themselves." She finished in a matter of fact tone. She raised her glass.

"So here's to them, good job you guys." Everyone followed her. Everyone turned to Matt and Emily who where standing at the end of the bar. One of Matt's arms was around Emily's waist. His other was holding a glass up. Emily was leaning into him. Her left arm holding her glass.

"Thanks guys." Matt said for the both of them. Cheryl stepped down from the chair. Several hours later it was only Bobby the bartender, Frank, Duff, Lia, Cheryl, Matt, and Emily left. Emily's left forearm sported a small wrap to cover the nail mark. The six of them sat gathered around a table in the back. Everyone was pretty much trashed. Matt was busy retelling the Mexico story.

"So Emily says we take back the clock walks over to Felix, and bam, Caps his ass."

Everyone is laughing.

"I can't believe you shot him, you the one who fights with me every time about using excessive force on HT's." Frank stated to her.

"I didn't see a choice; we needed a way out of there." Emily said finishing her beer. She goes to stand but wobbles a bit. Matt quickly stands.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get another beer want one?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sure I'll go with you, you guys need another?" He asked the table. No one accepted.

Matt grabbed her hand. As the walked across the vacant floor, all the tables and chairs where pushed to the side. The soft song that was playing ended and one that Matt was familiar with came on. Swinging Emily around he was ready to dance.

"Dance with me?" He asked getting close his forehead touching hers.

"Yeah." She said softly her arms going around his shoulders.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate _

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

Frank looked over and tapped Cheryl's arm, she looked at him only to see him nod his head for her to look over by the bar. She gave a tiny grin as she watched the two negotiators sway to the music. She noticed that Duff and Lia where watching too. 

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Emily could not stop looking into Matt's eyes. It was like being pulled into a candy store by an eager kid. You could try to resist but you won't. You like the satisfaction, but this one she loved. She'll never know why she didn't say it down in Mexico, maybe she thought it would seem like she said it only because they thought that they where going to die. Did she mean it? Saying I, love you is not like the movies, nor is it like a teenage relationship. It changes relationships, molds them, shows you what its going to become just by the response that you receive. Not only that but was she ready for that kind of commitment? What if she ended up like her parents? No, she wouldn't, she loved him too much, yeah She loved Matt.

_  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
be my baby  
I'll look after you _

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Matt felt his hands gently attached to Emily's side. He slipped big time. "Me too." What in the hell was he thinking. He remembered the look on her face when he said it. Maybe she wasn't ready. Was he? He knew the moment he said me too, that she was running through every relationship and psychology class text book in her head trying to find some reason he would say that, or better yet a good response. Maybe she wanted to say it? He had to believe that, he needed to believe that. One day he's going to look in her eyes much like he's doing now and he'll say it. "Emily I love you." And she'll say "I love you too." Besides what did she have to be thankful for to him in Mexico anyway? 

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

Matt could hear the song end in his head along with the distance remembrance of that night he and Emily had danced. He gently squeezed her hand; he tried to stand when he felt pressure on his.

"Emily? Can you hear me?"

"Matt." It came out rasp and quiet.

"Yeah, I'm here." Matt managed to stand. Using the bed, he lends down and starts to stroke her forehead and hair in a soothing motion

"Hospital?" She asked slowly opening her eyes.

"Unfortunately yeah."

"Did they get the guy?"

"No they're going over evidence now but…"

"We have nothing."

"Pretty much."

"How are you?" She asked focusing her eyes on him.

"Better now that I know your ok."

"If I had a nickel every time…" She started to say, a small smile growing on her face.

"Emily don't… don't joke about this, I almost lost you."

"I almost lost you too." She said reaffirming her grip on his hand, her smile fading.

"This is not over yet, not until this guy has been caught."

"I know Matt. What ever I did to piss this guy off it's going to cost someone their life and I'm not going to let anyone die for me."

"No ones going to die."

"Says the man with a bullet in his shoulder."

"Em, I'm…We're not going to let that happen."

The moment of silence between gave time for Matt to readjust how he was standing.

"Matt there something I go to tell you."

"Emily you don't have to thank me."

"No, it's not that, Matt I…"

They where interrupted by Frank and Cheryl returning.

"Doc says you got to get back to your room Matt." Cheryl said walking back to her seat by Emily.

Matt didn't break eye contact with Emily he simply nodded. Leaning down he gave her a kiss before settling back down in the wheel chair. Frank turned the chair and headed out the door. Matt watched Emily though the window, she was watching him too. As he passed out of sight, Emily let out a breath and turned her head to face the ceiling.

"You okay?" Cheryl asked sipping on her coffee.

"I will be once this is over."

"I called Lia she thinks that her and Duff might be onto something."

"Cheryl."

"Yeah." Emily turns to look at her.

"Go." Emily said

"What?"

"Go and find out what they have, I'm not going any where, and neither is Matt."

"Yeah and what if this guy comes in and tries to finish off what he started?"

"I don't think he will."

"Your psychology stuff might work on Matt but it won't work on me, I'm staying here and Frank is staying with Matt. If Duff and Lia find something solid they will call."

"Cheryl."

"What." Cheryl said calmly, leaning forward.

"Thanks." Cheryl gave Emily a small nod.

Emily turned her head towards the window in hopes of seeing… well she didn't even know what she was looking for but before she could think about it too much, her pain meds kicked in and she was asleep.

"I don't think that this is a good idea man."

"Really because I think it's a good one."

"The doc said that you need at least a full day of bed rest, you haven't even had half of that."

"Look are you my friend or not; Frank I'm asking you as a friend help me out of here, I need to do this."

Frank looked a Matt with a solid face. Before walking over and closing the blinds.  
"For a man with one good arm you better move fast."

Matt laughed at him before grabbing his bag off the floor. This had all started about five minutes ago when Frank had made the comment that Cheryl had grabbed the two bags by the apartment door, knowing that they were Emily's and Matt's overnight packs that they used when they went out of town for work. Matt saw it as a guaranteed set of clothes for him to get out of here. He felt unsettled sitting here knowing that someone could take a shot at Emily at any time. Frank watched the door while Matt changed. Lucky for him that when his bag was packed last by Emily, she put in a button up shirt, it made his shoulder feel better when he didn't have to move it as much.

Matt and Frank slowly made their way down to Emily's room. Matt was still trying to get his bearings. Frank opened the door and quietly stepped inside. Cheryl was sitting in the same chair but was reading something in a file folder. Matt noticed that Emily's face was facing the window. Her eyes shut. She looked beautiful when she sleeps. He thought.

Cheryl looked up after finishing the final paragraph of the report in her hand. She saw Matt in normal clothes standing next to Frank. She stood up quickly and was about to yell what in the hell is going on here when she remembered that Emily was asleep. So instead, she whispered it.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I'm going back to the office to try and figure something out about our guy. I can't sit here knowing that Emily is in danger." Matt whispered back.

"And you just let him get up out of bed and get dressed." Cheryl whispered looking at Frank.

"No…I watched the door." He replied slightly amused. This is the exact opposite to Cheryl. She was pissed.

"I'll call you and let you know what we find." Matt said walking over to Emily. Leaning down he kissed her forehead, moving back a stray hair from her face. He studied her for a second before standing.

"Lets go." He said to Frank. They both left. Cheryl stood there for a second wondering if she should try to chase them down. Instead, she just went back to her seat. At least one of her agents was following orders. Cheryl thought to her self, looking over at Emily.

Please don't forget to Review. I didn't want to put this up until I got more reviews on the other chapters, but I did anyways. So just like blockbuster, only you don't have to return anything. Be kind Review. Thanks S.L.


End file.
